


In Your Room

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: Some things are better kept in your room... for the moment...





	In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! This is my first story in a while.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!  
> \-- C.E.C.

_“In your room_  
_Where souls disappear_  
_Only you exist here_  
_Will you lead me to your armchair_  
_Or leave me lying here_  
_Your favorite innocence_  
_Your favorite prize_  
_Your favorite smile_  
_Your favorite slave…”_  
\-- ‘In Your Room’ by Depeche Mode.

____

__

Dean’s bedroom was his.

And only his...

No one dare set foot in his room under fear of death or dismemberment. 

Sam didn’t even set foot his bedroom alone, though Dean always stepped into his.

That was a boundary Dean himself had put in place to keep his secrets away from those prying eyes. Prying eyes, which included Sam, his mother, Bobby, Donna, Jody, Jack, Claire, Charlie, even Rowena.

One set of eyes, however, was always omitted from his bedroom ban. And, they were the perfect shade of Maya blue, accompanied by a smoky baritone voice; a set of plump, pale pink lips, chapped from the day’s events; and, a sleep-tousled tuft of dark brown hair.

Dean couldn’t think anyone in his wildest dreams that could top this someone special. 

Hence, the reason that every night at 11 o’clock on the dot, he would stop whatever he was doing and head to bed. And, before he even entered the room, he knew his clandestine companion would be there, lying on his bed, awaiting his arrival. 

Upon opening the door, Dean would see those blue eyes, pale pink lips, and dark brown locks, and all he could do was sigh.  
How was he so lucky to be in the presence of somebody so extraordinary?

He began to wonder if this person knew what it meant to be the only one allowed into his inner sanction. But, he had a feeling that this wondrous being could care less; all he cared about was Dean at that very moment. 

Yes, ‘he’…

“Cas…” Dean stated, before being pulled into the strongest embrace. 

Those chapped lips find the pulse point on his neck, sinking deeply into that space, before allowing teeth to softly nibble that same spot. A soft sigh of pleasure falls from Dean’s mouth, eliciting a response of lips kissing upwards towards his chin, before being on top of his own lips. 

Lips and teeth fight for control, as fingers, hands and arms race up & down bodies, trying to find a place to hold steady and still. Suddenly, without warning, one of them pulls away for a breath of air, needing that space to look into one another’s eyes deeply.

“Dean…” the man responds, before going back in to steal more kisses, but ultimately needing to take back control.

He pulls Dean over to the bed, where he once was lying. Pushing him down, he released him from their tête-à-tête, if only momentarily. Dean noticed immediately that his bedroom rendezvous was no longer wearing his normal attire of navy blue suit & tie, black dress boots, and khaki trench coat, like he had during all of their other meetings. He was barefoot, in holey blue jeans (which were Dean’s), and a t-shirt of a band that he knew his partner had likely never heard of. 

It was definitely a turn-on to see his holy tax accountant look more like a sexy boyfriend. 

There: he admitted to himself. Cas was his boyfriend. 

And, at that moment in his silent reverie, his boyfriend was lying next to him in bed, cuddling close, being the ‘big spoon’. His Maya blues were closed; his pale pink lips were pressed together; and, his dark brown locks were ready to be messed around again, which Dean did with his fingers. 

He was breathing deeply, which meant he was ‘recharging’ his angel batteries. It made Dean smile, and slowly but surely, Cas’s heartbeat caused him to fall asleep as well.

This was their nightly routine. 

Whether it was secret or not, it was theirs… in Dean’s room…

Soon, Dean hoped to say it was their room to everyone & anyone who could hear him.

Soon… 

Very soon…

**Author's Note:**

> ((My dear readers: Just letting you know that my current stories are WIP, because my writing laptop decided to take a crap on me and not work anymore. My hope is that my computer guy can either fix it, or move my work to another laptop. Cross your fingers, my lovely friends! I shall return to form soon!!))


End file.
